


Practicing Self-Restraint

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Fluff and Crack (cablepool style), M/M, Underwear, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Nate cocks his head to one side, slightly amused expression on his face as he stands rummaging through Wade’s underwear drawer.





	Practicing Self-Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Comics version of Cable & Deadpool. Set in that nebulous month or so on Providence when they like each other and aren't divorced.

Nate cocks his head to one side, slightly amused expression on his face as he stands rummaging through Wade’s underwear drawer.

“If you hadn’t been so slow, you wouldn’t have to,” the other man supplies unhelpfully from where he’s leaning, arms crossed, against the bedroom door frame. _He_ is fully dressed at least, red and black minus mask, unlike Nate’s current state of nakedness.

“You mean, if you had any self control, I wouldn’t have to,” Nate replies absently, trailing his finger across a particularly silky garment.

Wade snickers. “Whatever, Priscila. So, what’ll it be?”

“Don’t you own any normal underwear?” Nate lifts something with almost more lace trim than fabric into the air, examines it with a sort of mild astonishment, before dropping it back with the rest.

Shoulders roll in a shrug. “Maybe there’s a pair of clean boxers there somewhere? But they’ll have my logo on them.”

“That’s not the only thing with your logo. Where in the world do you get these custom made?” This one is a black thong with the Deadpool face right in front where the important bits would be nestled.

“Eh, custom drawn more than made. Anyway, hurry up. If I have to stare at your bare ass much longer, you won’t be making it to that meeting.”

“And we’re back to your lack of self control.”

“If I have no control of my urge to grab your buns and butter them up, you’d better hurry up and cover them,” he snickers, straightening to saunter toward Nate. “What's the problem? Having too much fun fantasizing about my naughty bits in those? Wondering how they fit the man sausage and meatballs?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Nate frowns at a pair of women’s panties in each hand. One unremarkable yellow and the other light blue with an anthropomorphic creature on the back. After a moment he recognizes it from the InfoNet as a character called Hello Kitty. “I was hoping for something with a bit more … support. And surface area.”

Never let it be said that Wade Wilson isn’t a helpful sort of asshole. He joins Nate (and only cops a small squeeze of one side of dat ass) as he roots around in the drawer.

“Support?” he asks with a grin, offering Nate a red and black mesh jockstrap.

It's taken with a sigh. Wade steps back a few paces and watches, headed cocked, as Nate pulls it on, does that adjusting thing that all guys do to get their junk in the right place. He has to admit, the view is nice. Nate has a great ass for a guy his age, especially when framed on all sides and top by black elastic. He just barely missed out on the buns of actual steel, or TO mesh to be precise, but what he’s got is just great. And currently very … available.

Wade swallows. How in the world is this sexier than completely butt-ass naked Nate was a few seconds ago? Instead of just wanting to grab a couple squeezes, now he’d like to push Nate up against something, rub himself hard between those cheeks, see if Nate wants to bend over for him with the jock still on--

His thoughts are interrupted by Nate turning around to get his clothes and _oh man_ the front view is good too. Not quite as nice as the back, but still, Nate really fills that out, all in red.

Sadly Nate is now pulling on his actual clothing.

Wait.

Wade’s brain finally catches up with reality. Nate is actually going to wear Wade’s totally gay underwear to the important meeting he was blah blah blahing about with Irene and those people from that country with the thing. He’s going to sit in the meeting, looking all heroic and smug with Deadpool colors nestled up against his rod and tackle. Nothing covering his ass except one layer of fabric, rubbing unexpectedly when he shifts all through the meeting to remind Nate just what he’s wearing.

Wade’s crossed the space between them before he even realizes he’s moving, wrapping arms around Nate’s waist, hands sliding over his clothed ass and clenching with a moan.

“Nate baby, don’t go to that meeting. You’ll be so bored, all those people talking about world peace and how you’re a threat to humanity. I bet they won’t even think up any creative new insults or threats. Stay stay stay oh man the things I want to do to this ass…”

Yes, he knows he’s rambling. Nothing new there. He’s also nearly humping Nate’s thigh. Nate doesn’t seem particularly put out though. Instead he cups Wade’s face in his hands, tilts his head back, and kisses him as devastatingly as he can, tongue exploring and controlling, the rough scratch of stubble against Wade’s chin a counterpoint to smooth and wet in his mouth.

They break apart and Nate sounds sex-rough and smug when he says, “Think of it as practicing your self-restraint until this evening. And a lesson in why not to literally rip my clothes off.”

“You so totally suck,” Wade pouts before diving back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh. I wrote a tiny little thing? Blame the cablepool Discord server.


End file.
